Wārudokappu Aratanaru Tatakai!
Wārudokappu Aratanaru Tatakai! (ワールドカップ　新たなる戦い！) is the 41st episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on July 21, 2002. Synopsis The Tobita Club are heading to Australia for the first stage of the World Cup. Plot The episode starts with Kouya narrating the events that happened after the Asia Cup. Alex Borg, a former member of the Tobita Club who happens to be a Gear Master and Jirou's old friend, returns to the club and decides to make a new Gear for Jirou to use in the World Cup. At the same time Kyousuke and Kuroudo work together to create their new Gears. All of their Crush Gears are completed before Alex goes back to Canada. On the day of departure, Jirou, Kyousuke and Kuroudo are seen leaving their homes. Kouya, on the other hand, goes to the cemetery with his parents to visit Yuhya’s grave. Before leaving the cemetery, Kouya prays for the eternal repose of his brother's soul. Later at the Tobita Clubhouse, the members throw a farewell party. Kouya finds out that Shingo will become the coach for the club, while Fuuko will take charge as the club manager during their absence. Kouya is delighted to hear about Fuuko becoming their new manager, but he gets clobbered by Kaoru instead. Jirou, Kuroudo and Kyousuke decide to showcase the power of their new Gears - Raging Bullet, Shooting Phantom and Dino Phalanx, respectively. Kouya also throws Garuda Phoenix into the ring. After that the boys vow to work together for the World Cup. During the fight, Kouya humorously sings about Australia (similar to what he did while heading for Singapore for the Asian Cup) to Kaoru's chagrin. The Tobita Club heads to Australia for the first stage of the World Cup. Outside the Sydney Opera House, Kouya wonders if he can find Wang Hu and U-YA until he stumbles across Gallen. He tells them that his Gear, Grifeed is made by a Gear Master known as Chris Brown and starts humiliating the team’s Gear Masters (Kyousuke and Alex). Jirou is about to punch Gallen out from fury before he is stopped by Brad. The latter talks to Gallen until Takeshi appears, causing the three regional champions to meet with each other. Before the opening ceremony, Kouya goes to the convention secretariat’s room when he meets a young lady who is about to go outside. With her help, he discovers that U-YA and the Quo Vadis team is absent for the opening ceremony, while there is no information on Wang Hu and the Si Xing Hu Tuan team’s attendance. The opening ceremony of the World Cup begins with the appearance of Crush Gordon, the championship’s host with acrobatic skills. Next, the chairperson of the Gear Fight Association (GFA), Ronaldo Firestone gives a speech and announcing his daughter, Gina Firestone as his successor for his position. In her speech, Gina announces that the championship’s first stage is held in the form of Battle Royale (i.e. tag team match) and expresses her aspiration to see the children around the world unite through the game of Crush Gear before launching the opening of the World Cup. Then, Crush Gordon introduces the regional champions (shown from a screen) with their respective Gears. As soon as U-YA is shown on screen, the ceremony is suddenly interrupted when the Si Xing Hu Tuan team (with Wang Hu behind the platform) appears from under the GFA logo, to everyone’s surprise. Trivia * At Yuhya’s gravestone, the inscription on it reads “YUHYA MARINO / 1997 - 2008”. Since the story is set four years after his death, the time setting for Crush Gear Turbo is in the year 2012 (which is 10 years after the actual release of the anime in 2002). *The second time Kouya sings during a flight. The first one is about Singapore before the Asian Cup. **NOTE:Kouya does not sing in the English dub of this episode. But still tells Kaoru how excited he is to see wonderful things in Australia *In the Filipino dub, the lyrics of the Australia song by Kouya is as follows: ::Australia, humanda na kayo kasi makakakita tayo ng Koala at Kangaroo ::(lit. Be ready, Australia because we are about to see Koalas and Kangaroos). *Another misspelling of Crush Gear as "CRASH GEAR" is seen in the Opera House's entrance. **The Gear Master Chris Brown also shares the same name of a popular recording artist. The regional champions seen on screen during the opening ceremony were the following (in order of appearance): Region Player Team Asia Takeshi Manganji Manganji Dreams Europe Gallen Connelheim Euro Griffon North America Brad Fincher Star Brad South America U-YA Quo Vadis Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)